If And Only If
by awandmkr
Summary: What happens when Santana's heart is shattered? Will she ever forgive Brittany? Brittana and some FaBerry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. This is set after "Sexy" episode. Please review.

* * *

**

Santana sat on her bed sobbing, why did she feel this way? Why does she feel like her heart had been shattered into a million pieces? Santana already knew the answer, and it hurt incredibly so.

There was a knock on her door, she sniffled before she answered, "WHAT THE FUCK DO WANT!"

As the door opened Santana heard, "Don't use that language with me Santana. Now, what's wrong; you have been up here crying for hours."

"It's nothing." Santana averted her gaze from her mother.

"That's total bullshit and you know it."

"So?"

"Did a boy break your heart?"

"No!" Santana trying to divert her mom from finding the real reason for her sobbing.

"Are you pregnant?" Santana saw a worried face appear on her mother's face.

"God No!"

"Then what is it Santana? Cause something clearly is bothering you." Mrs. Lopez began to cry.

Santana took a deep breathe; her mother had her in corner, and she was tired of hiding it, "It's about Brittany."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Sort of."

Her mother nodded, "About?"

"About… stuff."

"Stuff is why you're crying your eyes out?" Mrs. Lopez said as she rubbed her daughter back to comfort her.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I guess so…" Tears began to cascade down her cheeks, "I'm in love."

"So you and Brittany are fighting over a boy then? Because I find that very hard to believe; you and Brittany never fight-"

"I'm in love with her Mom, I'm in love with Brittany." Santana said this with conviction, but she couldn't look her mom in the eyes, it was too hard.

"Oh. Well that does explains things. I take that you have been crying because she doesn't feel the same way." Santana began to sob again, and in the midst of the sobbing a comprehensible "No" escaped her lips. "Then why are you crying dear?"

"Because she chose Artie over me! He's nothing but a stupid boy! And yet she chose _him." _

"It's okay baby, it's okay." Santana's mother cooed as she rubbed her daughter's back, she knew the pain of a heartbreak and she knew how much it could hurt.

Eventually Santana had calmed down enough to be able to think through things clearly. "Why don't we go downstairs and get ourselves a cup of hot coco?" Santana nodded in agreement, then followed her mother downstairs to the kitchen. "So when did you know?"

"When did I know what?" Santana asked slightly aggravated.

"That you were in love with Brittany." Santana froze in place, "Relax honey, I'm okay with it."

Santana nodded, "I don't know when I actually fell for Brittany mom, but I do know that I didn't really accept it till a few days ago."

"Ahhh honey, I'm sorry." Mrs. Lopez said as she gave her daughter a hug, "Why didn't you come to me if you were having such a hard time? It's not like I would of thrown you out." Pur keetle on as she said this.

"I realize that, but I needed to accept myself first. " Mrs. Lopez nodded, "Mom, I don't know what I am and I do not want to put a label on who I am. I am Santana Lopez and that's all that matter's. Okay?"

"Alright." She said as she gave her daughter a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue. The beginning of this chapter stars with Brittana dirt scene from episode 2x16 (Original Song). Please Review.

* * *

**

She was getting her Calculus book when she saw Brittany walk up to her, Santana was about to do her locker combo, but the moment Britt entered her peripheral vision she forgot it.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Santana nodded staring at her locker. "We used to be really close, and I really miss being your friend."

"Still waiting for the question." Santana said still staring at her locker, desperately wanting to remember her combination.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Santana turns to Brittany, "I don't know, did you? All I know is that you blew me off to be with Stubbles McCripplepants." Santana knew she had gone to far with an insult like that, but being rejected by Brittany just hurt so much. "But it's your loss. Because now I get the chance to write a heterosexual song about Sam, that we're going to sing at Regionals." Santana let her tongue slither as she said "heterosexual".

Concern appeared on Brittany's face, "Wait. You're still dating Sam? But you told me that you were in love with me."

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking." Santana turned back to her locker; she couldn't look at Brittany, especially since she had just lied to her face. The pain she felt a couple of days ago began to resurface, "Look, can you stop staring at me? I can't remember my locker combo."

"Well, well, if it isn't Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-fake boobs." said a snaky Sue.

"Ya'know, you cant talk to us like that anymore." Brittany said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not anyone's cheerleading coach anymore." Sue stated as she stared them down, "You betrayed me. "Brittany and Santana turned to their lockers, the bell had just rung, "And in case you haven't heard, I like to play dirty." When the two opened their lockers they were covered in a cascade of dirt. Sue laughed to herself as she walked away, leaving the two to cough up dirt.

"I don't even remember putting that in there." Brittany said as she coughed. Santana gave her a look of concern.

* * *

After Regionals Santana moped around the house, mostly because she wasn't talking to her best friend, who she hasn't talked to since the dirt incident. She needed to find away to mend her shattered heart. The optimal choice would be that Brittany would dump Artie to be with here, but that was unrealistic. So two option remained: one being that she move on with her life, the other being she commit suicide. She really didn't want to end her life, so the only option that remained was to move on. The difficulty with that was actually get over her.

Luckily it spring-break started after school ended that day. So Santana would have an entire week to pull herself together. Santana thought this meant that it would give her a week to mope around the house. however when she got home from school, she found her mother waiting for her.

"Santana we need to talk." Her mother grabbed her hand before Santana could run up the stairs to her room.

"No we don't." Santana said trying to free herself.

"I'll let go if we talk." Santana nodded, reluctantly. She followed her mother into the family room and then plopped onto the couch.

"What's this about?"

"I understand that you're broken-hearted, and that's completely understandable, but it's unhealthy for you to mope around this house. So I'm sending you to my sister's in L.A. for spring-break "

Santana gaped at her mother, in total shock. She had only met her Aunt Jessica a few time, but she was little and didn't really remember much. She knew Jessica lived in L.A. and that she was loaded, that was it.

"Honey, you are beginning to drool, you might want to close your mouth." her mother laughed.

Santana gave her a small glare as she whipped off her mouth. "Are you sure about this mom? I mean, I haven't seen Jessica since I was a little kid."

"Of course I'm sure. I think you'll find it… to be rather remarkable. Now go pack because your plane leaves in four hours."

* * *

When Santana walked into the terminal she saw a lot of people, celebrities, the paparazzi, and her of course her aunt. Jessica was holding up a poster that read "Yo Santana Lopez, Over Here" . Santana laughed a little, as she walked closer to the poster she saw a tall, athletic, Latina who was wearing a white tee shirt, black vest, and a fedora.

"Hey Santana! You probably don't remember me, but I am your aunt Jessica, and feel free to call me just Jessica."

"No I do remember you, but vaguely." Santana replied

"I can settle. " Jessica laughed, she stop laughing when she saw the woman standing next to her. The woman was tall, pale, blonde hair, and was just drop dead gorgeous. "Oh my god, I am so rude. Santana this is my wife Alex."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Alex.

"Nice to meet you too." Santana said as she shook the woman's hand. All she could think as she shook Alex's hand was: _So this is why my mom sent me to be with Jessica. Real subtle mom, real subtle._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue. Please Review/Comment.

* * *

**

Jessica and Alex lived in a large loft; it looked very modern, but it still felt homey. They gave Santana a quick tour, on the first floor was, the kitchen, and the dinning room. On the second floor was the family room, complete with an Xbox 360 and blue-ray, the guest room, and a gym; and the third floor was the master bedroom.

After Santana unpacked her suitcase she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She thought how her mother had shipped to be with her gay aunt to help her to help her or something. She felt like a helpless cliché, a helpless gay cliché.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, "Hey, do you want to grab some food ?"

"Sure." Santana said still staring at the ceiling.

Jessica was aware of Santana's situation, and she knew what she was going threw because she had done the exact same as Santana was doing now. She fell in love with her best friend, had heart shattered, and to top it off she had a hard time accepting herself .

She laid herself next to Santana and stared at the ceiling. Santana ignored her and kept looking at the ceiling. "So this is what you do for fun?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

"No." Santana relied bitterly..

"Then why are you staring at the ceiling?

"I'm thinking."

"About Brittany?" Santana looked at her aunt shock , "Don't give me that look." Jessica said before Santana could ask how she knew. "And you expected your mother not to tell me, I believe she would be offend by that." Jessica laughed.

"Whatever." Santana mumbled as she returned her attention to the ceiling.

"Look, I've been where you are now; so I'm not going to force you to talk about it, but if you want to get over this, or her, you have to talk about it." Jessica said as she stood up. "Now let's go get some food, okay".

"Fine" Santana said as she sat up.

* * *

They didn't go far for dinner, in fact they went right around the corned. They went to a café, that happened to be a lesbian hot spot. "Are you doing this on purpose or are you really that gay?" Santana asked when they got inside, her gay-dar was on the fritz. Alex roared with laughter when she heard this while Jessica grumbled something in annoyance.

"Sorry Santana, you aunt is a bit sensitive. She can dish it, but she can't take it."

"I'm right here you know!" Jessica complained.

"I know honey, but sometimes a taste of your own medicine can go along way."

"Whatever." Jessica mumbled as she crossed her arms. Alex rolled her eyes and laugh.

"So what do you thing of L.A Santana?" Alex asked, taking the opportunity while her wife was still grumbling.

"It's okay, I guess. I mean it's definitely more interesting than Lima." Santana replied

"I imagine so." As Alex said this Jessica noticed that she had this look like she had just come up with the best idea ever.

When Santana went to go use the restroom, it gave Jessica the perfect opportunity to talk. "Alright I know that face. What's you brilliant plan?" Jessica asked her wife.

"You know that saying the best way to get over someone is to get under someone?" Alex whispered.

"Of course I know it! And are you suggesting that Santana has sex to get over her best friend, which is clearly head over heels in love with?" Jessica began to whisper shout.

"No I'm not suggest that are you crazy. What I am suggesting is that we be her lesbian aunts."

"But we are."

"No literally, but rather we take to a dance club and show her that being gay isn't the end of the world."

"Ohhhhhhh. Now that, my love, is an excellent idea."

"I know." Alex said as Santana approached the table.

* * *

Once they got back to the loft they told Santana she needed to go change because they had a surprise for her.

"Well can you at least give me hint so that I wear the proper attire for this 'surprise'"

Alex grabbed Santana's hand "No, but I can help you pick something out." Alex pulled Santana into the guest room, and began to look for an out fit. Alex noticed that even though Santana has had a difficult time accepting herself, she had a very gay ,yet stylish, wardrobe. "Wow you are exactly like you're aunt!" Alex laughed.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Well you look like a mini version of her, you're personality, and have a similar wardrobe."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by that comparison."

"Oh. Well it was meant to be a compliment." Alex grinned. A few moments later she found the perfect outfit for Santana to wear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. Please Review, and thank you to everyone that already has done so.**

"Well I believe we made some progress with Santana." Alex said as she got in bed.

"Yeah she looked like she had fun." Jessica replied, looking concerned.

"What's wrong babe?"

"It's just that I know exactly what she's thinking because I've been down that road. The road of where you are so filled with self-hate and self pity because you' have unrequited feeling for in your best friend. And all that self-hate and self-pity prevents you from accepting yourself, and because of that I became so depressed that I attempted suicide." Tears flowed from Jessica's eye's and down her cheeks, her wife rubbed her back to calm her down. " I was in a very dark place as a teenager because I couldn't accept who I was, and I didn't talk to anyone about it so it only got worse.

"I know babe, I know. But I think you should tell Santana this., I think it might get her to open up to you."

Jessica nodded in agreement, "Yeah I'll talk to her in morning."

* * *

As Jessica walked down the stairs to the kitchen she heard the refrigerator door slam shut. When she got into the kitchen she saw Santana at the table eating a bowl of chocolate Ricekrispies. "Well you're an early rise, aren't you?" Jessica laughed as she greeted her niece.

"Clearly." Santana replied.

"You have fun last night?" Jessica asked as she poured herself a bowl of Ricekrispies.

"I guess." Santana blushed as she said this.

"I guessed so. I mean, you just looked you were having a miserable time dancing with that brunette." Santana blushed even more. "Santana you know you have nothing to be ashamed about right?"

"I know." Santana said.

Jessica notice the amount of guilt in Santana's face as she said this. "Are you sure? Because your face is telling me otherwise."

"No." Santana mumbled on the verge of tears.

"Santana." Jessica said as she gave her a hug. "Come on, let's go up stairs to the family, so we can talk on the couch."

"Fine." Santana said, trying to hold back her tears. By the time they got upstairs Santana was full out sobbing, she held nothing back because there was no point.

Jessica was glad Santana was letting out her pain. She was glad that Santana was taking a different route than she did. She rubbed her back to help calm her down. Eventually Santana's tears slowed, and soon after that Santana stop crying enough for Jessica to talk to her. "Santana there is nothing wrong with you."

"Yeah I know. I know that I am who I am, and I can't change that. It's just, where I live, there are a lot of homophobes. Like my friend Kurt was harassed so much that he changed school, just because he's gay."

"That's rough. Are you afraid that will happen to you?"

"Yeah. I don't want to have to change schools because it would be safer for me, and I don't want to lose my friends."

"But if they're your true friends they will support you not abandon you."

"Yeah, but if I am out then the whole world will change." Jessica could see the fear in Santana eyes and she said this.

"Yeah it will. Some people won't supportive, but a lot will."

"Doesn't seem that way in Lima." Santana grumbled

"If that's true the only way it will get better is if more people come out, and that starts with you." Santana nodded in agreement.

"I want to, I'm just scared to."

"No one is fearless when they come out Santana, no one is. It takes a lot of courage to do so."

"No shit Sherlock." Santana laughed while Jessica rolled her eyes. "Can we go finish breakfast or do you wan to continue this heart to heart."

"Do you need to?" Jessica asked as she raised an eyebrow

Santana shook her head, "I' m good. And… um.. thanks for everything."

"No problem Santana."

* * *

Later that morning Jessica left for work, leaving Alex and Santana. To war doff boredom the tow of them played Halo on Xbox 360. Among the yelling and the screaming Santana and Alex began to talk, "So what exactly does my aunt do? Like I know she is very well off, but no idea why."

Alex laughed "Your aunt owns a one of the major studios."

"Holy-shit-fucks!" Santana yelled in awe.

"I know. Take that you piece of alien shit!" Alex yelled at the TV

Santana laughed a little, " And you?"

"I model." Alex replied. And then it dawned on her. Alex was Alex Caringer, the most sought after model in the world, and the richest one at that too. Alex noticed the light bulb that went off in Santana's head, "I was surprised that you didn't recognize me before."

"Sorry it slipped my mind."

"It's okay, besides it is nice to be treated as a normal and not a celebrity."

Santana laughed, "I guess so." She said as she destroyed an alien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please do not sue me. Please review, and thank you to everyone to who has done so already.

* * *

**

The next day both Alex and Jessica had to work so Santana tagged along with Alex for the day.

"So is this a modeling job?" Santana asked hesitantly.

Alex nodded, "Yup. In a couple of weeks is New York fashion week, so I am meeting with all the designers I'm modeling for."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a bit… unconventional?"

"Yes Santana it is. However I am the most sought after model in the world, so the designers come to me. Hey, if you want I could get you tickets to New York Fashion week?"

Santana's eyes grew wide, "Really?"

"Of course Santana. You are my niece too you know."

"I know that, it's just that is extremely kind of you to offer to do that."

"It's no problem Santana, and if you want you could bring some friends too."

"I have a few in mind." Santana giggled as she thought of Kurt, Quinn, and even Berry.

A few minutes later Alex pulled into her VIP parking space in front of a large white building, in the fashion district. As Santana got out of the red Jeep she asked, "So what designers are you modeling for?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Alex laughed.

* * *

Santana was in awe of all the talent in the room. There was Valentino, Alexander McQueen, Burberry, Chanel, Dior, and Christian Siriano. Santana didn't know what to say, except she didn't want to sound like a total idiot. Alex noticed Santana facial expressions of awe and shock, "It was mind blowing the first time I modeled for a Valentino. All I could think was 'Don't say or anything stupid'' Alex laughed.

"I can't imagine why." Santana replied sarcastically.

"Just remember to breathe and be yourself, and everything will be all right. Okay?"

"Okay." Santana smiled.

The next thing Santana knew was Christian Siriano, who was her favorite Project Runway winner from season four, approached them. "Hello Alex, you are looking fierce today. And who is this?" he asked as he raised and eyebrow.

"This is my wife's niece Santana, she is spending her spring break with us. I hope having her here isn't an inconvenience."

"Not at all." He extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Santana. Have you modeled before?"

"The pleasure is all mine. And no I haven't. " Santana replied as she shook his hand.

"Hmm. Alex do you mind showing her a quick runway walk?"

"Not at all." Alex replied. She did a quick runway walk and a few posses, Santana had to admit she looked fierce. When she got back she said, "Now you try."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course she's serious." Christian Siriano said. Santana nodded, then attempted to replicate what Alex had just showed her. When she got back Alex was smiling and Christian was nodding his head. "That was amazing, especially for someone who has never modeled before. Would you like to join Alex in my show in a few weeks?"

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I would love to, but I will have to clear it with my mother first."

"That's completely understandable. Just give me a call when you find out." He said as he gave her his card. "But why don't we do a fitting in case your mother says yes." Santana nodded in agreement.

* * *

As they walked through the door of the loft they heard, "Hey guys. How was your day?"

"Well mine was good, however Santana's was mind-blowingly spectacular!" Alex said after she kissed Jessica hello.

Jessica looked at Alex quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Santana was asked by Christian Sirano himself, to be in his show at New York Fashion week.."

"No fucking way!" Jessica screamed as she gave her neice a hug.

"Air! I need air!" Santana gasped.

"Sorry. So did you clear it with your mom yet?" Jessica asked Santana.

"Not yet. I'm trying to think of a way of telling her with out giving her a heart attack."

"Good idea." The three of burst out laughing.

* * *

Later that evening Santana called her mother with the good news; after several minutes of crying her mother calmed down enough to say yes. Santana told her how amazing her spring break has been and how much fun she has had with Alex and Jessica.

After had finished talking with her mother, Alex suggested that they all go out and celebrate. So the three of them went to the dance club. Santana was clearly more confident in herself than she was when Jessica and Alex had taken her here before.

Alex noticed that Santana had taken a liking to a certain brunette, and vice versa. She smiled, she was glad that she and her wife they had let Santana in their hearts, and she had let them into her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming :D!**

* * *

The warm L.A. sun slowly crept into Santana's room; when the sunlight finally hit Santana's face it caused her to stretch and yawn. She looked around the as the events of yesterday came rushing back. She remembered how she was going to model in New York for Christian Sirano, she probably she call him to let him know that she has parental consent. She also remembered how much fun she had last night, especially when she danced with Kayla. She smiled as she recalled the brunette: she was tall, tan, athletic, and humorous.

Santana rolled herself out of bed. She changed into a tee shirt and a pair of athletic shorts, before she headed downstairs for breakfast. She saw Alex and Jessica giggling as they attempted to eat. "Hey." Santana smiled as she greeted them.

"Ello sleepy head . How are you?" Jessica asked in a spot-on British accent.

"I'm good, and you?."

"Spectacular." Alex smiled as she replied. "So did you get that girl's number?"

"You mean Kayla. Umm… yeah. I don't know if I'm going to call her since I leave in a few days."

"Is that the sole reason your not calling her?" Jessica asked skeptically.

"No... I'm still in love with Britt." Santana sighed.

"It takes time, feelings like that just don't go away over night." Alex commented.

Jessica nodded in agreement, "So, do you want some breakfast?"

"Definitely." Santana replied with a smirk.

* * *

After breakfast Santana went up to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed the number on the card, which Christian Sirano had given her. She was surprised when it was him who answered. She told him that her mother had said it was okay for her to do it. "That's wonderful. I'll send the information through Alex's agent. See you into weeks." He replied. Santana said goodbye and then hung up.

When Santana walked out of her room she saw her aunt Jessica laying on the couch reading a book. "Whatcha reading?" Santana asked.

"The one and only Pride & Prejudice." Jessica laughed.

"That is a good book. So what are we doing today?"

"Well, Alex and I have to go to the premiere of Limitless tonight. Want to join us?"

Santana's eyes grew extremely wide, "I would love to come, but I don't have anything, well… red carpet worthy."

Jessica just shook her head, "Well I guess we have to go to do some shopping. I think Rodeo Drive will work?"

Santana just nodded her head in pure and utter shock.

* * *

Santana and Jessica got back from shopping on Rodeo Drive around three in the afternoon.

"Baby we're back!" Jessica yelled as she walked through the door.

"I'm working out right now! I'll be done in a few!" Alex yelled from the gym.

Jessica laughed a little before she said, "She always does this before we have a red carpet outing."

"Why?"

"She does it so she doesn't freak out on their asses, the paparazzi are kind of vicious when they see us together. So be prepared for them to come after you tonight. Okay?"

"As long as I live to see tomorrow, I think I will be fine."

"Oh they won't, we have bodyguards to make sure that doesn't happen. Now let us get you ready for your first red carpet event."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Santana stepped out of the limo and onto the red carpet. There was paparazzi everywhere, they were flashing their cameras like crazy, especially when her aunts stepped onto the red carpet. "Relax Santana. You'll be fine, just pose with us. Okay?" Alex gave Santana an sincere smile as she.

"No problem."

"Good. Now do you want to face Ryan Seacrest with us?"

"Yes I have always wanted to see how short he actually he is." Santana laughed, and Jessica and Alex smiled at their niece.

* * *

The moment Santana got back in the car she turned on her phone., she had turned it off for the premiere of Limitless. When she turned on her phone she had like a million text messages from her friend in Lima. Quinn had sent Santana a text message, which she found to be hilarious, it read:_ HOLY SHIT San. You were on E! and can I say your Aunts are drop dead gorgeous-Q. _The one from Puck read:_ LA looks good on u girl-Puck. _Santana even had a text from Berry:_ It's not fair that you are famous (by relation) and you aren't even trying, but I congratulate you on your success-Rachel. _The most surprising text was from Brittany:_ Wow Santana you look amazing in that dress. I hope you are having fun. I miss you-B._

Santana eye's began to well up when she read the last text. She missed Brittany, to the point where she didn't care if Brittany chose Artie over her, she just wanted her friend back. Jessica noticed that Santana was beginning to cry. "What wrong Santana?" Santana shoved the phone into her hand in response. Jessica look at the text message from Brittany, " I don't understand, she didn't say anything offensive."

"I miss her, I miss my best friend, I miss the person who can tell exactly what I'm feeling the moment she looks at me. I don't care if I'm her second choice, I just want her back!" Santana scream and then began to cry as if she was mourning her.

"That's rough love, but it will all work out. I promise." Alex cooed as she rubbed Santana's back to comfort her.

"How do you know?" Santana snapped.

"Because they do. They always do. When two people are meant to be together they will, no matter how hard they try to escape it, or deny it." Santana sniffled. "From what I know about your relationship with Brittany, it's pretty obvious that you to were mad for each other."

"Really?" Santana asked as her mascara ran down her face.

"Seriously. You were made for Brittany, and vice versa." Jessica said grinning. When Santana heard this, a very large smile grew on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. Sorry this is a short chapter, but it is an important one. Please review.

* * *

**

Santana stood in front of LAX airport with tears tumbling down her cheeks. Yes, Santana was crying because she end up having a remarkable time, as her mother put it, and she didn't want her spring break adventure to end. "I know how you feel." Alex said, Santana gave her a quizzical look. "I grew up in small town in Indiana. The summer before my senior year of high school I was sent to my older brother's, he is nine years older than me, in Chicago. I spent an entire month there, and I had so much fun. So by the time I had to leave I was in tears, kinda like you now." Alex smiled.

"I feel like such a cliché." Santana sniffled as she said this.

"Honey, everyone is a cliché at least once in their life, however that doesn't make your life a cliché." Jessica explained. "Now Alex and I will stop by Lima in a week so we can pick you and your friends on our way to New York City. Okay?" She asked as she wiped some tears off of her niece's cheek.

"Okay. I will so both of you in a week." Santana said as she gave them a hug and then headed through the doors of LAX airport.

* * *

When Santana got to the Columbus she was pleasantly surprised to see a large welcoming party with various signs welcoming her home. There were the usual suspects: her mother, Quinn, and Puck. However there were some rather usual suspects as well. There was Berry, Kurt, Blaine, and the most shocking of all Brittany. Two things happened when Santana saw Brittany: her heart skipped a beat and she began to cry.

Since Brittany was fluent in all things Santana, she knew exactly what Santana was feeling. Santana had tears streaming down her cheeks. Brittany wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or if they were tears that stem from the hurt that she had caused Santana. So she was surprised when Santana ran up to her and hugged her.

"I don't care if we're not together, I just want my best friend back." Santana cried. Brittany began to cry to her best friend had just given up on ever being with her, when she had just broke up with Artie so that she could be with Santana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. Please Review.**

"No," Brittany whispered through her tears, "We can't be friends". Santana looked crushed, but before she do anything Brittany said, "We can't be friends because I'm in love with you Santana."

A large smile appeared on Santana face, but was quickly replaced with a quizzical look. "But I thought you were in love with Artie."

"I love him," Brittany nodded, "but I was never **_in _**love with him, like I am with you."

Santana's smile reappeared as her heart melted, "Really?" She asked as she raised and eyebrow.

"Really." Brittany grinned then leaned in and kiss Santana. Santana was surprised at first, but quickly welcomed the kiss. The kiss seemed to a life time, however Santana quickly realized that it only lasted a few moments when she heard her mother and others clearing their throats. As Santana pulled away from Brittany, she blushed.

"It's about time!" Puck exclaimed.

"Shut up Puckerman!" Santana snapped.

"Whatever" Puck smiled as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

A few hours Santana and her airport greeting group were gathered around her dinning room table eating pizza. At the head of the table was her mother, who was over joyed that her daughter had someone in her life. To the right of her was Quinn and Rachel, who were oddly close. Then Puck sat opposite to her mother, and next to him was Kurt and Blaine, and finally there was Brittany. Santana talked about her fabulous spring break, most of which was spent in West Hollywood.

Kurt was envious of Santana because she was on E!. She looked at her mother, who gave her a nod. "I have something to tell all of you. When I went with my Aunt Alex for her fitting I was asked to be a model for Christian Sirano himself."

"No fucking way." Kurt stated. This was the first time anyone of them had heard Kurt swear.

"Yes way, and you are all invited to come to fashion week in New York City, which is two weeks from now." The table went silent, the only thing that was making a noise was the Grandfather Clock in the living room.

Quinn was the first to break the silence, "Wow. I'm flattered, just one quick question. Where are all of us going to stay?"

"Um… Jessica and Alex own a large brownstone across from Central Park." Santana replied.

"And there's enough tickets for all of us?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Alex was able to procured most of the, and I get some because I'm working it, and because probably of my connection to Alex" Santana laughed as she said the last part.

"That's impressive." Rachel commented

"Agreed." The group responded in unison. Soon after the whole group burst into laughter and tears.

* * *

Exactly one week later there was a knock on Santana's door. When Santana opened the door she squealed because Alex and Jessica were on her door step. "Oh my god! I thought you guys weren't coming until tomorrow!" Santana yelled as she gave her aunts a hug.

"Yeah sorry about that, it was so we didn't attract unnecessary attention." Jessica explained.

"Oh. Well that does make sense. Now please come in, before you have a scandal on my doorstep." Santana teased.

"Oh shut up Santana." Jessica said rolling her eyes. "So is your moth-"

"JESSICA!" Santana's mother yelled from the top of the stairs, then proceeded to run down the stairs and greet her sister with a hug. "It's been so long I haven't seen you since your last visit, which was after your wedding."

"It's good to see you too Liz. So are you pissed at me for making your daughter into the next big thing on the runway." Alex raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Of course after you honey."

"Nice save." Alex smirked at her wife, then she turned to Santana. "So Liz tells me that you are with somebody now; however she didn't me any details, so spill."

Santana blushed profusely, "well… I'm with Brittany now."

"Shut the front door." Jessica stated in pure shock.

"Yeah when I landed in Columbus she was there, and a bunch of my friends. The moment I saw her my heart skipped a beat, and I began to cry. I told her that I would rather have her as a friend than not in my life at all. She then told me it was all or nothing. And then… we kissed." Santana now had a grin that stretched from coast to coast.

"Okay it's official, I have to meet this girl who you are completely smitten with." Alex smiled as she said this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming. And if anyone would care to draw this and put this on deviant , feel free to message me.**

* * *

As Alex and Jessica got settled in the guestroom, Santana called her girlfriend. It rang a few times before she picked up. "Hey Britt-Britt."

"Hey San, what's up?" Brittany replied sweetly.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to meet my Aunts?"

"Well, won't I meet them when we go to New York."

"You could, or you could come over for dinner tonight and meet them. So… do you want to?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"I would love to San. When should I be there?"

"Eight would be great." Santana replied smiling

"Santana?"

"Yeah B."

"You're a poet and you didn't even know." Brittany giggled.

"No I don't B, no I don't." Santana said shaking her head. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Santana."

Santana hung up, and then ran downstairs to inform her mother that Brittany was coming for dinner. When she entered the kitchen Alex and Jessica were drinking red wine as her mother prepared dinner. "Hey guys."

"Hey Santana, did you call Brittany?" her mother asked.

"Yup. She'll will be here around eight." Santana said smiling.

"Wait a second. You're having us meet your girlfriend?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Santana said smiling proudly.

"You got balls Santana Lopez, and big ones at that." Jessica laughed. Santana just rolled her eyes as Alex nodded in agreement, and her mother shook here head in disbelief at what her sister had just said.

* * *

Brittany rang Santana's doorbell at eight o'clock sharp. She nervously tapped her foot as she waited for someone to open the door. A few seconds later the door opened, it was Mrs. Lopez. "Hello Brittany, come on in." Mrs. Lopez gave a warm smile as Brittany came inside.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez, is Santana upstairs?" Brittany asked as she showed Mrs. Lopez the Tiger Lily, which explianed Santana perfectly: it was wild yet tame, tough yet delicate, common but also so rare.

Mrs. Lopez smiled when she saw the flower, "She'll be down in a minute, and her aunts are finishing getting ready."

"Okay." Brittany nodded, "So should I just stand here and wait awkwardly."

"I think you might have to Brittany." Mrs. Lopez smirked as she said this.

"I guess so" Brittany laughed. As she said this she heard someone come down the stairs. She looked over her shoulder to see Santana walking down the stairs . She was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt, and a black vest.

"Wow, you look amazing." Brittany said in awe.

"Thanks, you look amazing too." Santana replied as she looked at Brittany's midnight blue asymmetrical dress.

"I have something for you." As she said this she pulled the Tiger Lilly from behind her back.

"It's beautiful Britt, thank you." After Santana said this, she leaned in and kissed Brittany.

"Is it just me or do I have a doppelganger?" Alex asked, interrupting Santana's and Brittany's kiss.

"It's not just you babe." Jessica answered.

Both girls blushed, "Jessica, Alex this my girlfriend Brittany. Brittany theses are my aunts Jessica and Alex."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Brittany said as she shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you to Brittany." Jessica and Alex said in unison.

"So will you be coming with us to New York." Jessica asked.

"I am." She grinned like a bobcat as she said this.

"Well now that we have all exchanged pleasantries, why don't we go eat." Mrs. Lopez made a gesture towards the dining room as she said this.

* * *

After dinner Santana and Brittany cuddled on the couch as Mrs. Lopez, Jessica, and Alex did the dishes. "Those two are ridiculously cute, it reminds me of when Jessica and I when we were in our honeymoon phase." Alex remarked.

"I choose to take that as a compliment." Jessica said as she rolled her eyes.

"I have to warn you guys that you are still in your honeymoon phase, it's almost sickening." Liz teased.

"You're just jealous that my wife is here with me while your husband, James, is in Milan, Why is he there again?" Jessica asked.

"He's the CEO of a major design house."

"Oh. So are you going tell us which one?" Jessica asked as she took a sip of red wine.

"Nope."

"You suck."

"I know."

"God, you two really are sisters." Alex observed.

The three of them continued to do the dishes, laugh, and drink wine for quite awhile, but was interrupted by Santana. "Hey is it cool if B stays the night, I promise no funny business." Santana said sarcastically as she put her hand over her heart.

"Good because I don't think I could handle it." Mrs. Lopez replied

"So is that a yes?" Santana asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"Cool. Be back soon Britt needs a change in clothes."

"Okay, and drive safe."

"I will mom!" Santana shouted as she walked out the front door.

"You know that they are so doing the dirty right?" Jessica asked, hoping her sister had caught on

"I've known. And if survived you, then I can survive Santana." Liz teased.

"Ouch." Jessica replied, looking somewhat hurt.

"Oh, you know it's true." Liz laughed as she teased he younger sister.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. Please Review.

* * *

**

That Friday a large group, consisting of Santana, her aunts, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, and Blaine, got on a private plane headed to New York City. Soon after they were boarded the plane left the airport.

"I can't believe Santana's aunts own a private plane." Quinn whispered into Rachel ear.

"I can't believe that they own a brown stone across the street from Central Park." Rachel whispered back.

"I guess we should start believing because we will be living it for an entire week." The blonde and the tiny brunette burst into laughter.

"Santana?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Yeah B?"

"I think Rachel and Quinn are together."

"Like doing the nasty, together?" Santana asked as she raised and eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Just look at them Santana."

Santana looked behind her to find that Quinn and Rachel were giggling, whispering, holding hands, and they were giving each other the look, the "I'm sooo into you" look. "Holy-Shit-Fucks Britts your right."

"I know." Brittany smiled proudly as she said this.

Santana looked Britt, who was now starring out the window, she looked absolutely beautiful. Santana closed her eye's and fell to sleep completely happy.

* * *

A few hours later the large group drove up, in a very large limo, to the Jessica's and Alex's brownstone. It was a four-story building with a set of stairs that lead to a front door that looked like an antique, and across the street was Central Park. The brownstone was located across the street from the south corner of the park. As each one of them got out of the Limo they paused to take in the wonder, whether it was to take in the sight, or take the fact that they were in New York City they all took pause. Eventually all nine of them were out of the Limo and on the sidewalk staring at the sophisticated Brownstown. Santana let out a "Wow" staring at the building.

"That's what I said when I first saw the place." Alex laughed.

"While I just stood and starred for so long that I began to drool, kind of like the guy with the Mohawk is." Jessica said pointing at Puck, who was drooling like an idiot. It took a moment for Puck to leave the Land of Awe and renter reality, and notice that he was drooling and wipe his mouth. The group burst out into laughter, even Puck.

"Okay Jessica and I get the mater on the top floor, and Santana and Brittany get the private apartment on the bottom floor, the rest of you have to fight over the rest of the rooms." Santana looked at Alex in shock as she said this.

"Really?" Santana asked not sure she could believe what she just heard.

"You heard me, and just because you get the private apartment does not mean you get to leave anytime you want. You do have to ask first okay?"

"Okay." Santana said as nodded her head fervently.

"All right here's the keys to the lower level." Jessica laughed as she handed Santana the keys. Santana snatched the keys and she and Brittany ran pinky and pinky towards the antique door.

"Do you realize that we have three teenaged gay couples in our brownstone, at the same time" Alex laughed, once all the kids ran inside

"Wait, who's the third?" Jessica asked looking uncomfortably confused.

"You need to get your gay-dar repaired if you didn't pick up on it."

"Whatever" Jessica said rolling her eyes, "Just tell me."

"Quinn and Rachel." Alex stated bluntly as if it was obvious, and it was.

It took a moment for Jessica to reply because she was recalling al the encounter she'd had with the girls, but after that moment the light bulb went off. "Oh. How'd the fuck did I miss that."

"Because your gay-dar is on the fritz, and not in a good way." Alex teased.

"Well I guess I have to take it to the gay-dar repairman?"

"And may I ask who that is?"

"Well, that would be you honey." Jessica giggled as she replied.

"I guess we should get you to my workshop?" Alex whispered seductively.

"And that is?"

"The top floor of that brownstone." Alex said pointing to their's. Within in moments there was nobody left standing on the sidewalk in front of the brownstone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. Please Review, and thank you to everyone who already has.

* * *

**

That Wednesday Alex and Santana got in the town car and headed towards the Lincoln Center. When they arrived they were bombarded by camera flashes and shouts by reporters and photographers. Santana and Alex ran inside to avoid the press. "Will they ever give up?" Santana asked as she laughed.

"Eventually. Probably when I go out of style and when someone new becomes the next big thing." Alex teased.

"Like me."

"Probably" Alex said as she rolled her eyes. "Come on lets go to the final fitting." She said as she grabbed her nieces hand.

When they arrived backstage Santana was pleasantly surprised at the lack of chaos that was going on. "Hello ladies, and my are you both looking fierce today."

"Thank you Christian, how are you." Alex asked sincerely.

"Stressed beyond belief, however I am excited to see you two strut your stuff down this long ass runway."

"Your not the only one." Santana giggled.

"I like you Miss Santana, you girl have spunk. Spunk is a trait that is often over looked, and I like spunk, especially in my models. " Christian remarked with a grin.

" Thanks."

"Is it okay if Santana practices her walk on the runway?" Alex asked.

"I don't see why not, however you'll have to ask the producer. I'll get him for you after we do the final fitting."

"All right then, lets do it." Santana stated eagerly.

* * *

The next day Santana was up bright an early for the fashion show, but before she left she gave Brittany a chaste kiss and said, "I gotta go babe."

"I don't want you to go though." Brittany whimpered.

"Think about it like this; if I don't go you won't get to see me rock the runway."

"Well tat does present a bit of a dilemma." Brittany bit her lower lip, Santana thought it was the sexiest thing ever, "Go, be amazing. I can wait to see your fine ass on the runway. I love you."

Santana smiled, "I love you to B." She kissed her one more time before she left for the runway.

* * *

When Santana and Alex walked backstage the chaotic space suddenly became dead silent. Santana whispered to her aunt, "Does this happen all the time?"

"Pretty much."

"And do you ever get used to it?"

"No, not really." Alex giggled.

Suddenly Santana heard Christian Sirano shouting, "All right everyone lets stop the gawking at Alex Caringer and her niece, who is modeling for me. They are here to do a job and so are you, so let us all do our jobs." As soon as he finished the space reverted back to loud a chaotic.

"Thanks Christian. We both appreciate it."

"No problem. Why don't we get you two dressed, and then into make up?"

"Works for me?" Santana smiled as she said this.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Santana and her aunt were in hair and make up. "This is absolutely insane, you know that right?"

"I know, but that is what makes it so much fun."

"I guess." Alex looked over at her niece, who had a worried look on her face.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Understandable, just relax and breathe. I guarantee if you do that you will own that runway."

"I know. It's just that… I feel the pressure."

"You mean of your friends, the designer, the crowd, the press, and even yourself."

"Exactly that" Santana laughed.

"Well you are up right before me, so if you slip up I'll save you. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Santana could not believe it. She did it. She had owned that runway. She did as Alex suggested and she did it. She couldn't believe it. As soon as Santana and Alex had gotten changed, they walked out onto the runway. The moment they did the press flocked towards them, as if they were some kind of magnet. Santana and Alex were the stars of the Runway. They took pictures and asked a lot of questions, yet Santana held her composer, until a security team came and told the press to back off.

Santana worked her way through the crowd until she found her friends and her aunt Jessica. Santana smiled as each one of her friends congratulated her, but the only one she could actually hear was Brittany's. "I was right, your ass did look fine on that runway."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
